


I principi non possono avere i capelli verdi!

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy - Freeform, Baby Victoire, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma quello che attirò di più la sua attenzione fu un grosso baule di mogano con particolari in oro. Lo aprì e, tra le varie cianfrusaglie, notò qualcosa che credeva d’aver perduto: un suo vecchio disegno. Raffigurava un principe e una principessa. Ted sorrise al lontano ricordo di quel pomeriggio alla Tana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I principi non possono avere i capelli verdi!

Ted aprì la botola che portava alla soffitta. Una nuvola di polvere lo avvolse e lo fece inciampare su alcune vecchie scatole. Era da tanto che non saliva in quella stanza e anni di sporcizia si erano accumulati ovunque. Sotto la poca luce che filtrava dall’abbaino, apparivano una cassettiera, vecchie fotografie della famiglia Weasley prima della guerra, e ancora un candelabro e fogli ingialliti sparsi. Ma quello che attirò di più la sua attenzione fu un grosso baule di mogano con particolari in oro. Lo aprì e, tra le varie cianfrusaglie, notò qualcosa che credeva d’aver perduto: un suo vecchio disegno. Raffigurava un principe e una principessa. Ted sorrise al lontano ricordo di quel pomeriggio alla Tana...

 

I raggi del sole estivo sfioravano le finestre della Tana, illuminando il soggiorno dove due bambini, sdraiati sul pavimento, erano impegnati a disegnare. Il silenzio era rotto solo dal grattare dei pastelli sulla pergamena e dal rumore di pentole che cozzavano fra loro, proveniente dalla stanza accanto.  
Uno dei due bambini aveva i capelli castano chiaro e i suoi occhi ambrati erano fissi sul disegno che stava facendo. Corrugando la fronte, tracciò i lineamenti di un uomo. A suo fianco, una bambina con lunghi capelli biondi che le incorniciavano il viso posò il suo sguardo su di lui. Perplessa, aggrottò le sottili sopracciglia.  
« Ma Teddy, i principi non possono avere i capelli verdi! » disse, notando il copricapo che ornava la chioma dell’uomo nel disegno.   
Il bambino guardò il foglio, poi la bambina.  
« Certo che possono, Vic, guarda! » ribatté, strizzando gli occhi. Subito, i suoi capelli cambiarono colore, variando verso un verde acido. Soddisfatto, Teddy sorrise.   
Victoire spalancò gli occhi cerulei, come faceva sempre quando il bambino cambiava il suo aspetto, nonostante lo conoscesse da sempre. Ma non s’arrese di fronte alla sua dimostrazione.  
« Sì, ma tu non sei un principe! » esclamò, certa di aver così chiusa la questione a suo favore.  
Alle parole della bambina, Teddy assunse un’aria pensosa. Restò così per un paio di minuti, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Victoire.  
« I principi non sono nella stessa famiglia delle principesse? » chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, il che lo faceva assomigliare terribilmente al padre. La bambina lo guardò confusa.  
« Lo zio Bill dice sempre che tu sei una principessa, ed io sono tuo cugino, no? Quindi io sono un principe! » concluse, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
Victoire si mise a ridere, seguita poi dal bambino. Tenendosi la pancia, si rotolarono sul pavimento, ridendo fino a diventare rossi in volto.  
« Sì, però » aggiunse Vic, asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi, « esistono i principi azzurri, ma non quelli verdi! »   
« Ah, be’, rimedio subito! » disse Teddy, facendosi diventare i capelli azzurri come il cielo estivo.  
Victoire lo fissò, valutandone il cambiamento. Poi annuì, decisa.  
« Sì, così va proprio bene ».   
E insieme ripresero a disegnare. Quando, dopo alcuni minuti, la bambina alzò lo sguardo sull’altro disegno, vide che i capelli del principe erano stati colorati d’azzurro e la sua mano stringeva quella di una principessa con i capelli biondi. Sorrise.

 

« Papi! » urlò una voce dal pianterreno. « Ecco dov’eri finito ».   
Joanne salì in soffitta seguita da Victoire.   
« Ted, è pronta la cena, scendi ».   
« Venite un momento ragazze. Devo mostrarti una cosa, Jo ». Poi aggiunse: « Ti ricordi, Vic? »


End file.
